Full of Surprises
by darth-trinity
Summary: A young Legolas is sent to correctional boarding school, where he meets the second daughter of Elrond. Will they ever tell each other how they feel? Eventually. YAY!! 10 Chapters!
1. A New Student

Full of Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.

************************************************************************

Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood, was very, very ticked. Sure, he had embarrassed his whole family by playing endless pranks at the annual banquet, but did he really need to be sent to correctional boarding school? According to his father, yes.

Legolas walked down the hall of the boarding school to his room. His dull, gray, empty space where he was now forced to live. _Not for long though._ He thought as he looked at the cans of green paint in his hand.

LATER****

"Master Greenleaf!!! What are you doing?!!!!" screeched the headmistress of the school, Mrs. Leemin, (who everyone called Mrs. Lemon.)

"Umm...Touching up my room?" Legolas explained, looking up from painting his wall.

"DETENTION!!!!!!" She screeched.

Legolas groaned. That was the fifth time this week.

************************************************************************

Azulina, daughter of Elrond was severely pissed off. Suure, she had poured neon purple hairdye into her father's shampoo bottle right before his dinner with Gandalf the Grey, and streaked her blonde hair red, and generally acted like a brat, and answered every one of Gandalf's questions with sarcastic and rude comments, and generally embarrassed her family in front of the wizard, but did she really need to be sent to correctional boarding school? Apparently yes. Something about being a proper young lady, and how whoopee coushins were not appropriate for the classroom. 

Now, she was waiting to meet with the headmistress, Mrs. Leemin.

"I'm sorry, I had to deal with one of our young students." Mrs. Leemin apologized, rushing in to her office.

"Oh, that's okay, we don't mind waiting." Elrond said, cutting off his daughter's sarcastic comment before she even started speaking.

"As you know, Lord Elrond, we have the best program for educating difficult young elves." Mrs. Leemin began.

"Riiiiiight," began Azulina. "I'm sure you do." She added sarcastically.

"Oh, a little sarcastic this one." Commented Mrs. Leemin.

"Sarcastic? Me? Now why would you say that?" Azulina retorted sarcastically.

"Azulina!! That is enough!" yelled Elrond.

"Yes father." Azulina replied sweetly. As soon as Elrond turned back to Mrs. Leemin, she rolled her eyes.

"I saw that." Elrond said.

"Oh shit." Azulina said.

"What did you say young lady?" Mrs. Leemin asked.

"Nothing?" Azulina answered.

"I believe that you are the first student to recieve DETENTION with out going to a single class!!!!" screeched the headmistress.

"WOOHOO!!! I set a record!!!" yelled Azulina, doing a victory dance. "And by the way, are you aware that your faec turns purple when you are very pissed off?"

"Watch your language!!!" The purple faced Mrs. Leemin yelled.

"Yes, Mrs. Lemon." chimed Azulina.

"That's it, we're going straight to detention!" yelled Mrs. Leemin, grabbing Azulina by the hair.

"HEY!!!! Don't. Touch. The. Hair." Azulina told her.

"I will do whatever I feel like doing, young lady." The headmistress informed her.

"Except touching my hair." argued Azulina.

The head mistress just pulled the young elf down the hall toward detention.

***********************************************************************

Okay, how was it? This is my first 'fluffy fic' so go easy on it okay? But still review ^_^.


	2. Detention

Full of Surprises

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Despite it being on my Christmas list, I do not own LOTR. But there's always my birthday.

************************************************************************

_Soooooooo bored._ Thought Legolas as he sat staring at the chalk board in the classroom. He was the only one in the room, as most people only got detention during class, and it was Sunday, which meant no classes.

The door opened, and Mrs. Leemin walked in dragging a young elf by the hair.

"For the last frickin time, LET GO OF THE HAIR YOU BITCH!!" yelled the young elf.

"That's it, you have detention for the rest of the week!" yelled the headmistress.

"As long as no one touches the hair, fine. With. Me." the elf shot back.

"I see why your father sent you here." Mrs. Leemin told the elf.

"Oh no, I got sent here for dying his hair purple before his dinner with Gandalf the Gray, and for streaking my own hair, and for answering every one of his questions with rudeness and sarcasm, and generally embarrassing my family. There was also something about how whoopee coushins aren't appropriate for class, and how proper young ladies shouldn't sneak out of the house, and a bunch of other stuff that I was only pretending to pay attention to." admitted the elf.

Legolas had to turn his laugh into a cough.

"Enjoy your detention." Mrs. Leemin told the young elf as she left.

"As long as you're not here I will." muttered the young elf, sitting down and rolling her eyes.

"I have to go see to something. I'm going to lock you in, but no talking." The teacher said, getting up, leaving, and locking the door after him.

"Who are you?" asked Legolas.

"DWA!!" yelled the startled young elf, who hadn't realized that anyone else was in the room.

"Sorry," Legolas apologized.

"That's okay. And my name's Azulina." replied the elf.

"I'm Legolas." Legolas replied, noticing how pretty the other elf was.

_Arwen was sooo wrong. He is soooo much hotter than Aragorn._ Thought Azulina.

"So, where are you from?" Legolas asked, trying to make conversation with out sounding like a total idiot.

"Rivendell. You?" Azulina replied.

"Mirkwood."

"Cool. So, why do you have detention?" Azulina asked.

"Oh ya... I uh.. Kinda painted my room green." Legolas admitted. "You? I don't think I've seen you around before."

"I've only been here for, like, an hour. I got detention for swearing, rolling my eyes, and being sarcastic. Oh ya, and calling the old bat Mrs. Lemon." Azulina told him.

Legolas laughed. "So, you're from Rivendell? Do you know Arwen?" He asked.

"Arwen's my sister." replied Azulina.

"You're Elrond's daughter?" asked Legolas, suprised.

"Ya. He likes Arwen better though, something about how she's a young lady and I'm not." Azulina replied, rolling her eyes. "Like I want to be a young lady anyway."

"Ya, my dad's always going on and on about how it's not appropriate for a prince to sneak out of the-"

"Prince?" Azulina asked.

"Ya, I'm Thranduil's son." Legolas told her.

"Holy shit." Azulina muttered. "So, you must have reeeeeeally pissed your old man off eh?"

"Yep. Something about how pranks aren't appropriate behavior." Legolas replied.

The doorknob rattled and the teacher walked back in. Both elves shut up and stared at the board.

A piece of paper landed on Azulina's desk. She opened it. 'We have to get outa here!' it said.

'K, I got an idea, meet me in the hall after you get out ok?' she wrote, throwing the paper back to Legolas and raising her hand.

"Yes miss?" asked the teacher.

"Mr. Teacher Sir, I've really learned my lesson, and I'm so sorry." Azulina said.

Legolas rolled his eyes behind his hand. The teachers already didn't buy that excuse, thanks to him.

"Nice try." The teacher said.

"You surely don't understand how hard it is to be a missunderstood elf lady." Azulina began again. _My god, I can't believe I just said that_ "I mean, my father doesn't understand me, no one here understands me, I'm sure." She continued, forcing tears into her eyes. _This better be worth it_.

Legolas had to stop from laughing at how fake this performance was.

"And when you just can't help it-" Azulina put her face in her hands, and burst out in 'sobs'. In reality, she was only hiding her face so the teacher couldn't see she was laughing hysterically. 

"It's okay dear, and don't worry about the rest of the weeks detentions either. You may leave." the teacher said.

Azulina ran over to the door. _My god, I can't believe they bought that._ She thought as she leaned against the wall waiting for Legolas.

He walked out the door about five minutes later.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Well, I had to wait for him to stop bawling at your performance..." Legolas told her.

"I can't believe he even bought that." Azulina said, rolling her eyes.

"Me neither. You needed more tears." Legolas told her.

"Oh shut up!"

"No!"

The two young elves walked down the hall, playfully arguing.

************************************************************************

R&R PLZ!!!!


	3. Sparring

Full of Surprises

Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own LOTR. I am the greatest authgor in the world. NOTICE THE BLATANTLY OBVIOUS SARCASM!!!!!!!!!! I am not JRR Tolkein. I do not own LOTR. I just occasionaly write stories with the characters for my own amusement.

***********************************************************************

"Okay, where's this new chick? Legolas' best friend Samuil asked as the two friends walked into the cafeteria./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"She does have a name you know, Legolas told his friend./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Meh. To me, she'll likely be just another hot chick. Samuil argued./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"There she is. Legolas pointed to where Azulina sat by herself./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Samuil whistled. Man, you were right. She is hot!/P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Legolas smacked his friend. Shut up!/P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Samuil rolled his eyes. He walked up to Azulina./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Legolas started to follow, but hung back. Samuil could talk to girls by himself. Legolas started to eat, but was interrupted by a loud voice./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Excuse me? What did you just call me? Azulina yelled./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Samuil told her something in a normal voice./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"I am not a piece of ass! Azulina yelled. By now, she had the attention of everyone in the cafeteria./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"I didn't mean it like- Samuil began, but he was cut off again./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Oh no, I'm sure you didn't mean it! Azulina yelled back sarcastically. She pulled her hand back, and decked Samuil in the face./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Ow! What was that for? He asked, holding his bleeding nose./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Oh, I'll tell you what it's for! Azulina yelled. It's for being a sexist pig! No, wait, that's an embarassment to pigs!!/P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Legolas had to try really hard to keep a straight face. He looked up to see Azulina kick Samuil really hard where no self respecting elf wants to be kicked, pick up her bag, and stalk off. Samuil walked up to Legolas./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Dude, why didn't you tell me she was like that? Samuil asked./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Sorry, I didn't know. Legolas argued. By the way, what did you do to piss her off so much?/P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Walked up and said 'hey baby'. Samuil told him./P

P ALIGN="LEFT" Legolas said. I'Note to self, when picking up chicks with extreme tempers, send Samuil first to see if it's safe.'/P

/IP ALIGN="LEFT"I gotta go see if my nose is broken. Samuil said, walking off./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Okay, I'll just go fight someone. Anyone. Legolas said, walking off to the gym, where students could fight whoever they wanted. With all the equipment and all./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"He walked in to see Rolan, one of the best fighters in the school fighting someone wiht two knives. I'Holy, that guy is one good fighter'./I He thought, as the fighter knocked one of Rolan's knives out of his hand, and then easily knocked the other out./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"IHOLY CRAP!!!/I Legolas thought. /P

P ALIGN="LEFT"The fighter took off its helmet. It was Azulina! She shook out her long hair./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Good job. She said to Rolan, walking off./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Legolas realized how far down his jaw had gone. II must look like such an idiot/P

/IP ALIGN="LEFT"Oh hey Legolas. Azulina said, walking up to him still holding the knives./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Where the heck did you learn to fight like that? He asked. He figured she would get the unspoken hello./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Oh ya, Dad taught me. And then Aragorn comes by every now and then. Azulina said./P

P ALIGN="LEFT" Legolas said./P

P ALIGN="LEFT" Azulina said. You wanna fight?/P

P ALIGN="LEFT"I dunno, I kinda can't fight that well with a knife. He told her./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Oh come on! I'm not that good! Azulina protested./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Oh yes you are! Legolas argued./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Oh come on! Azulina said./P

P ALIGN="LEFT" Legolas agreed, grabbing two knives./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Good luck. Rolan said, walking past. You'll need it./P

"Gee, thanks." Legolas answered sarcastically.

"Come on!" Azulina said, putting on her mask.

"Okay. I'm ready." Legolas said, putting his mask on.

Azulina attacked with such speed that Legolas almost dropped both knives. He had to really work just to parry her attacks. She brought one knive up and the other down at once, knocking one knive clean from his hand. He gripped the other one tightly. She fought for some reason not as fast anymore.

He knocked one knife out of her hand. She quickly dropped to one knee and brought her sword up, forcing his up and to the side with such force that the knive flew across the room.

"Holy shit, you're fast!" He said, taking off his mask.

"Not really." Azulina said, taking off hers and shaking her hair out.

_She really is pretty_ thought Legolas. "So, on another note, why did you punch that guy today?"

Azulina made a small noise of frustration. "I just hate when guys are that shallow."

Legolas decided it probably wasn't the smartest idea to tell her that he was the one who told Samuil about her. "Uh, so are you doing anything after classes today?"

"Um, ya, detention." Azulina answered. "If it's that same teacher I might be able to get out of it though."

"I'm so missunderstood," Legolas mimicked in a high pitched voice.

"Oh shut up." Azulina retorted. "So, just outa curiosity, how did you get out again?"

"I have my ways." Legolas said.

"Oh, so you're not gonna tell me huh?" Azulina asked.

"Nope." Legolas answered.

"Whatever." Azulina rolled her eyes. "I gotta go."

"Where?" Legolas asked.

"I told Lorin I'd meet her 10 minutes ago." Azulina explained, grabbing her stuff and running out the door.

Legolas looked after her. _She's beautiful, smart, funny, gets in trouble almost as much as I do. She's practically the perfect girl._ He thought.

************************************************************************

Review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease.


	4. Did you just drop from the CEILING!

HTML

HEAD

META HTTP-EQUIV="Content-Type" CONTENT="text/html; charset=windows-1252"

META NAME="Generator" CONTENT="Microsoft Works 4.0"

/HEAD

BODY

FONT FACE="Times New Roman" SIZE=6P ALIGN="CENTER"Full of Surprises/P

/FONTFONT FACE="Times New Roman" SIZE=5P ALIGN="CENTER"Chapter 4/P

/FONTFONT FACE="Times New Roman"P ALIGN="LEFT"DISCLAIMER: Don't own LOTR, don't sue./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"************************************************************************/P

P ALIGN="LEFT"And in the second age blah blah blah, the history teacher droned. She wasn't actually saying 'blah', but since Azulina had no interest whatsoever in this, that's what she was hearing. She was more concerned with thinking about how to sneak out of class./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"IOkay, if I just walk out the door...Nope, no good, that's on the other side of the classroom. Window...No, wait, the window's right beside the board. Crap! This was so much easier at home!/I She thought. IOh wait a second.../P

P ALIGN="LEFT"/IShe looked up at the ceiling, where she saw that the rafters were fairly sturdy. IIf I use those to get to the door, then cause some sort of a diversion...I could slip out without even being noticed.../P

P ALIGN="LEFT"/IShe smiled at her own brilliance. IOkay, step one, getting up there without being noticed/I, she thought, fastening her bag onto her back. IOkay, wait until she turns around, then go for it/I. /P

P ALIGN="LEFT"As soon as the history teacher turned around to write something on the board, Azulina leapt up and grabbed the rafter and swung up easily. The teacher turned back around, and Azulina was completely motionless. As soon as the teacher looked away, she took another couple of cautious steps. The teacher looked back, and she stopped. IAt this rate, this'll take forever./I She thought in frustration, pushing a red streak out of her face./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"************************************************************************/P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Legolas looked up from the random drawing he was sketching on his history notes. Well, in truth he had only written the date and this sucks, but hey. He looked up at the ceiling. IIs that Azulina?/I He thought. IWhat the hell is she doing?/I He watched as she made slow progress along the rafters whenever the teacher wasn't looking. IOh, she's sneaking out./P

/IP ALIGN="LEFT"As she reached the door, he wondered how she was planning on getting out the door without being noticed. She looked down, and her eyes met his./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"'A little help?' she mouthed./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Legolas thought. IOkay, only one way to do this./I He threw a pen at some kid in the front row. /P

P ALIGN="LEFT" the elf yelled, jumping at Samuil, who was beside Legolas. Legolas stuck out a foot to trip him. A full blown fight broke out. Legolas saw Azulina open the door and climb out, closing it behind her./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"************************************************************************/P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Azulina dropped to the floor, feeling a rush of satisfaction. Well, until she looked behind her./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Young lady!! Did you just drop from the CEILING?!!!! Screeched Mrs. Leemin./P

P ALIGN="LEFT" Azulina yelled, amazed at how her plan could have failed./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Answer my question! Mrs. Leemin yelled./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Uh, no. Azulina denied. I, uh... IOkay, think up a random excuse./I No one understands me! Azulina wailed, putting her face in her hands. IWhat? It worked before./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"I don't buy that. Mrs. Leemin yelled./P

P ALIGN="LEFT" Azulina yelled./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Watch your language! Mrs. Leemin yelled back./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Umm...How bout no, bitch?!!!! Azulina yelled right back./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Mrs. Leemin grabbed Azulina by the hair./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"FOR THE LAST TIME!!!! HANDS OFF THE HAIR!!!!!! Azulina yelled./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Mrs. Leemin didn't respond, she just flung open the door to reveal several students with black eyes, and a screaming history teacher./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Are you aware of what this girl just did?!! Mrs. Leemin yelled./P

P ALIGN="LEFT" The history teacher admitted./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"She just climbed out of your classroom throuh the CEILING!!! Mrs. Leemin yelled./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Hey! I did not! Azulina yelled back. I only used the ceiling to get to the door without being seen! And by the way, your face is purple again./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"That is enough!!!! Mrs. Leemin yelled. Sit right here in the front row for the rest of the class, and see me later for DETENTION!!!!!"

P ALIGN="LEFT"Oh joy, yet another detention! Azulina said sarcastically./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Young lady! Are you being sarcastic with me? Mrs. Leemin yelled./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Sarcastic? Me? Never! Azulina shot back./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"At the back of the class, Legolas started laughing./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Master Greenleaf! Is something amusing about this? Mrs. Leemin yelled./P

P ALIGN="LEFT"Uh no, not amusing at all. Legolas replied. But on seeing the intense amount of eye rolling and facemaking that was going on behind Mrs. Leemin's back, he just started laughing again.

"You can see me too for DETENTION!!!!!" Mrs. Leemin yelled.

Legolas started laughing at Azulina, who was now mimicking Mrs. Leemin behind her back.

Mrs. Leemin just left the class.

Azulina tried to sneak back to the back of the class unnoticed.

"I don't think so miss." The teacher said, pointing at a desk that was directly in front of him.

"Shit." Azulina muttered, sitting down and immediatly putting her head on her hands in intense boredom.

"Okay, that is all." The teacher said, putting down his chalk. Azulina bolted out of the classroom as fast as she could.

***********************************************************************

Legolas was just thinking of sneaking out himself, when he heard Mrs. Leemin scream "CEILIENG?!". The whole class stopped fighting as Azulina swore so loud that they could probably hear it back in Rivendell.

There was more yelling, some fake sobs, and Azulina was dragged into the classroom by her hair.

"Are you aware of what this girl just did?!!!" Mrs. Leemin asked the history teacher.

"No."

"She just climbed out of your classroom through the ceiling!"

"I did not!" Azulina argued. "I only used the ceiling to get to the door without being seen. And by the way your face is purple."

Legolas banged his head on his desk.

"Detention!" yelled Mrs. Leemin.

"Oh joy! Yet another detention!" Azulina exclaimed sarcastically.

Legolas really had to try to stop from laughing.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Sarcastic? Me? Never!" Azulina shot back.

Legolas could no longer contain the laughter.

"Master Greenleaf! Is something amusing?" Mrs. Leemin yelled.

"Uh, no. Not amusing at all." Legolas lied. He started laughing at how much eye rolling and face making was going on Azulina's part.

"You can see me too for DETENTION!!!!" Mrs. Leemin screamed.

Legolas started laughing again at Azulina's impression of Mrs. Leemin behind her back.

Mrs. Leemin just huffed out of the classroom. Azulina made a move to go to the back of the classroom, but their history teacher made her sit right in front of him. Azulina just put her head in her hands and appeared to be trying to pull her hair out in frustration.

When their teacher dismissed them, Azulina ran for the door. Legolas followed her quickly.

"Azulina!" He yelled, running up behind her.

"Ya?" She asked.

"Too bad your plan didn't work." Legolas told her. "It woulda been sweet."

"Tell me about it. I mean, if I hadn't dropped from the ceiling, I probably coulda pulled it off." Azulina said.

"I woulda loved to see the old bat's face." Legolas commemted.

"It looked like it always does. Purple, scrunchy, ugly." Azulina told him.

Legolas laughed.

"What do we have next?" Azulina asked.

"Riding." Legolas said.

Azulina rolled her eyes. "I know how to ride a horse."

"So do all of us." Legolas told her. "But since teachers are evil sadistic morons..."

The two young elves walked down the hallway laughing.

***********************************************************************

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze review this okey doke?


	5. Yet another detention

Full of Surprises

Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Don't own LOTR, don't sue me, I'm still heavily in debt to my mom for buying me 2 new CD's. (Suuuure I had to cover the parental warning but hey)

A/N: Okay, ya I know that Elrond has one daughter, but I had to make her the daughter of someone, and I kinda thought it would be fun to torment Elrond.

***********************************************************************

Azulina rolled her eyes. This was the fifth time that their teacher had explained the correct way to mount a horse.

"Okay, does everybody understand?" The teacher asked.

Some elf raised his hand. "Why do you mount on the left side?"

Azulina couldn't help herself. "Because, jackass, if you got on from the right side, you would whack your horse's ass with your knife or sword or whatever, thus dumping you on your sorry ass."

"Oh."

Azulina rolled her eyes. "Look, we all know how to ride. Can we actually do something now?"

"Okay, we don't have much time, we'll just do a little race. I'll throw in some hurdles to make it more interesting. Just make sure you jump the small side of everything." Their teacher agreed.

As it ended up, Azulina and Legolas were the anchor riders on their teams. Azulina's team was behind until their turn.

"Go!" Samuil yelled, crossing the line.

"Go Az!" Lorin yelled, crossing the line a nose behind him.

Azulina took off, gaining fast. She couldn't help but notice that the highest fences were the most direct route. She made up her mind. 

Swinging off to the side a bit, she steered towards the five foot hurdles.

_Over, stride, over stride stride, over..._ She thought as she began to draw even with Legolas.

_This is gonna be one helluva tight turn. _She thought, eyeing the turn that would get her back the fastest. _I can do it though._

She sat her horse down on his haunches, wheeled him around, and took off again, drawing up to Legolas' horse's neck. Legolas increased his pace as they approached the final hurdle.

Azulina lowered her body to her horse's neck, kneaded her hands forwards, and as they landed, urged her horse forwards as hard as she could. She flew by Legolas, winning by a neck.

"Young lady! I said to take the smallest hurdles!" Their teacher yelled.

"Oh, sorry, I must have misunderstood." Azulina lied.

Legolas was just considering walking up to her when Lorin trotted past.

"Ya baby!!! We win!!" Lorin yelled, high fiving Azulina.

"Damn right girl!!" Azulina agreed.

Lorin laughed, and the two girls walked off together.

"Dude, why do you keep staring at that girl?" Samuil asked, coming up behind Legolas.

"Uh, no reason." Legolas lied.

"Right." Samuil said, raising his eyebrow. He knew his friend didn't want to talk about it. "So, wanna go fight or something?"

"I can't, I got a dt." Legolas said. 

"Ya, why did you do that anyway?" Samuil asked.

"You know how boring that class was. I just, uh, cracked." Legolas lied.

"I see." Samuil said.

"See ya, I got to go to dt." Legolas said, walking off.

"Bye."

***********************************************************************

"Geez Az, it's so totally obvious you're crazy for the guy, just ask him out already!" Lorin told her friend, rolling her eyes. The girls were sitting on Lorin's bed.

"Ya, but he's such a good friend, I want to keep it that way." Azulina replied, hugging her knees to her chest.

Lorin rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So, what was this favor he did for you?"

"Oh ya, he caused a diversion so I could sneak out-" Azulina looked at the clock. "SHIT!!!"

"What is it Az?" Lorin asked as her friend grabbed her stuff.

"I was supposed to be in dt fifteen minutes ago!" Azulina yelled, running out the door.

Lorin laughed and rolled her eyes again. Yep, that was Az for ya.

***********************************************************************

Legolas rolled his eyes for about the fifteenth time in a minute. Detention was boring. Plus, Mrs. Leemin was handling it, meaning that sneaking out was impossible. Damn.

He resisted the strong temptation to bash his head onto the desk until he passed out. At least that would be more exciting than this.

The door began to open. _ Pleas let it be someone to save me from this boredom_. He thought.

***********************************************************************

Azulina ran into the dt classroom. "I'm sorry I'm late!" Then she realized that Mrs.Leemin was at the desk. "Oh shit. You again."

"Oh, suprised to see me?" Mrs. Leemin asked.

"No, most people suffer a brief shock when they look upon a new state of ugliness." Azulina told her.

There was a cough that sounded like it was really a laugh from across the room. Azulina looked over at Legolas. _Oh ya, he got dt too._ She thought.

"Sit down!!" Mrs. Leemin yelled.

Azulina rolled her eyes and sat down. _No hope of escape._ She thought. "I'm doooooomed!!!!"

Legolas and Mrs. Leemin both looked at her.

"I just said that out loud, didn't I?" She asked.

Legolas nodded.

"No talking!!" Mrs. Leemin yelled.

"Sorry." Azulina apologized sarcastically.

They were once again being bored out of their minds. Azulina was back to trying to pull her hair out, and Legolas was gripping the sides of the desk so hard that his knuckles were white.

"Okay, you may both leave now." Mrs. Leemin said.

"WOOHOO!!!!" Azulina yelled, bolting out of the classroom.

Legolas followed her, wondering how she kept getting more attractive by the second. _Hormones. Gotta be the hormones._ He thought.

***********************************************************************

Ya, I know, that was pretty fluffy. Wait, this is supposed to be a fluffy fic. OK, forgive my weirdness and review!!! Flames will be used to keep me warm. It's Canada, not the North Pole!!


	6. You moron!

Full of Surprises

Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: darth-trinity: Ya, ya, I don't own Lord of The Rings. Or any of the songs, or other brand names I may use. So take your evil laywers and shove it up your-

Vegesa: SSJ Jedi Knight: DT! I never thought I'd have to remind you of your story's rating!

DT: Where the hell did you come from?

SSJV: Your disclaimer was getting boring.

DT: It's a disclaimer. It's not supposed to be not boring.

SSJV: You do realize how little sense you make?

DT: Yes.

SSJV: You're weird. (Stalks off with bazooka.)

DT: 0.0. If anyone sees a blonde, teenage girl with a bazooka, run for your life, before she-

(random exploding noise)

DT: Umm...to late. I didn't do it!

(Runs away)

************************************************************************

Azulina knocked on Lorin's door.

"Hey." Lorin said, opening the door.

"Hey, sorry I ran off like that." Azulina apologized, walking into Lorin's room.

"No problem." Lorin looked at the floor.

"Lor, what's wrong?" Azulina asked, looking at her friend.

"Umm..nothing. Nothing at all." Lorin replied quietly.

"Lorin, what happened?" Azulina asked.

"Uh, well, you know that guy?" Lorin asked.

_Oh no. Please tell me you didn't hit on Legolas, he's mine!!_ Azulina thought. "Lor, you'll have to be more specific."

"Umm...that guy in our class." Lorin answered slowly.

_UH OH!!!_ Azulina thought. "Which one? There are several, you know!"

"Um...Legolas." Lorin said.

_SHIT!!!_ "What about him?" Azulina asked.

"Uh, he kinda..." Lorin trailed off.

"What?" Azulina asked.

"He came by here looking for you!!" Lorin screeched, her face breaking into a smile.

"Oh god, Lorin, you moron, never do that to me again." Azulina told her friend, laughing.

"You shoulda seen the look on your face!" crowed Lorin, clapping her hands.

Azulina chucked a pillow at Lorin. "Oh shut up. So, what'd he say?"

Lorin put the pillow back on her bed. "He said that he wanted to talk to you, and thought you might be here. Where were you by the way? You dt ended an hour ago."

"Oh ya. That." Azulina replied. "I was kinda stealing a few teacher's lesson plans and replacing them."

Lorin laughed. "Good one."

"Thanks." Azulina said, smiling. "So, do you know where he is now?"

"No idea. Probably in the school somewhere. Or the gym. Or the archery targets. Or the stables. Or the-"

"Gee, real specific. I'll find him." Azulina rolled her eyes and headed for the door.

"Or the mess hall!" Lorin yelled as her friend slammed the door.

Azulina opened the door again, stuck in her hand, flipped off Lorin, closed the door and walked back out.

Lorin chuckled and went back to reading her magazine.

***********************************************************************

Legolas looked across the table at Samuil. "I told you! I do not like her!"

Samuil snorted. "Oh come on, it's so obvious!"

"Is not!" Legolas protested.

"Okay man, whatever you say." Samuil replied, not believing him at all.

"So, what do you have against her anyway?" Legolas asked.

"Gee, I don't know." Samuil answered sarcastically. "Maybe because she broke my nose!!!" He pointed to his nose, which was covered in a bandage.

Legolas tried not to laugh, remembering Azulina punching Samuil in the face. "Oh right. That."

"Yes, that." Samuil retorted, glaring at his friend.

The two elves glared at each other until Samuil cracked up. 

"HA! I win!" Legolas yelled.

"Did not!!" Samuil shot back.

"Did so!" Legolas retorted.

"You sooooo cheated. Just like on that history test last week." Samuil accused.

"I told you, I did not cheat, I borrowed the answers from the answer key." Legolas told Samuil.

"If you used the answer key, how come you only got ninety percent?" Samuil asked.

"The b looked like a c!!" Legolas protested.

"Dude, a b and a c look nothing alike." Samuil rolled his eyes.

"These ones did!!!" Legolas argued.

"Whatever. You wanna practice archery?"

"Sure."

The two elves walked out the door in the direction of the archery targets.

***********************************************************************

Azulina walked down the hall in the direction of the archery targets.

"Young lady!! Where are you going?" Mrs. Leemin asked.

"The archery targets." Azulina answered.

"I don't buy that!! Go back to you room!!" Mrs. Leemin yelled.

"But-" protested Azulina.

"No buts!!"

Azulina rolled her eyes and walked back to her room. _This sucks._ She thought.

She walked into her room to see a box sitting on her bed. _What the?_

She opened the box and pulled out a note, which read:

_Sis:_

Figured you must be getting bored at boarding school.

Sent you some of your things from home.

Arwen.

PS. Aragorn found the rat, and was not amused.

Azulina laughed.

She reached into the box and pulled out a bunch of clothes. None of them were garmets that would exactly meet the approval of the teachers. They included short shirts, tight pants, short skirts and spiked heels.

"Yay!!" She cheered, realizing how much she missed normal clothes.

She pulled out a handfull of cd's and a stereo, and then stored the now empty box under her bed.

Someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Legolas."

"One seccond!" She yelled, changing into a short red shirt and tight black pants as fast as she could. She put everything else under her bed.

"Hey." She said opening the door.

"Hey." He replied. "What's with the clothes?"

"Oh, my sister sent them from home." Azulina replied.

"Sister?" Legolas asked.

"Arwen." Azulina told him.

"Oh, right. Sorry, you two are so different, I keep forgetting you're related." Legolas said.

"So, why'd you come over?" Azulina asked.

"Well I-" Legolas began.

"YOUNG LADY!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!" Mrs. Leemin screeched.

"Umm...Talking." Azulina said, rolling her eyes.

"What aer you wearing? Or, more accurately, not wearing?!!!" Mrs. Leemin said.

"Clothes?" Azulina said, arching an eyebrow.

"Those are not clothes!!!" Mrs. Leemin said.

"Umm...Ya they are." Azulina told her. "They're called cool."

__

"I will not tolerate such garmets!" Mrs. Leemin yelled. "Change at once!"

"Umm...How bout I don't change in front oif everyone?" Azulina replied.

"Master Greenleaf! Back to your room!" Mrs. Leemin said.

"Yes, Mrs. Leemin." Legolas responded. 'See you later.' He mouthed at Azulina.

Azulina nodded. "I'm sorry, I'll change right away." She closed the door. "In your dreams." She muttered, flopping onto her bed and pulling out her stereo and some cd's.

"Give it your all girl, guive it what you've got..." She sang along with the stereo. _I wonder what he wanted to say to me?_ She thought. _Oh well, it was probably just about homework or something._ "He loves me, he loves you not!"

***********************************************************************

Legolas flopped onto his bed. He had finaly got up the courage to tell Azulina that he liked her, but then Mrs. Lemon just HAD to come and interrupt him. _Oh well, she probably has all the guys in the school chasing after her though. But she's so hot!_ He thougt, recalling the tight black pants.

**********************************************************************

Review please!!!!!


	7. Hip hop dancing? Where did that come fro...

Full of Surprises

Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: DT: I don't own Lord of the Rings.

SSJV: Not yet. evil smile

DT: Right. I'm going to plan a hostile takeover. In my usual manner.

SSJV: You mean blackmail, manipulation, violience, and more of the same.

DT: NO, I mean dressing up like a science teacher and scaring them all to death.

SSJV: That would work!

DT: rolls eyes I am not planning a hostile takeover. eye twitch HONEST!!!

************************************************************************

"I don't wanna learn some cultured dancing shit!" Lorin complained as the two girls walked to dance class.

"Oh, believe me, this'll be interesting." Azulina said.

"You switched the lesson plan, didn't you?" Lorin asked.

"Possibly." Azulina replied.

Lorin laughed. "What'd you switch it to?"

"You'll have to find out like everyone else." Azulina told her.

"Not fair!" Lorin whined. "You're so mean!"

"You expect an argument?"

"Not really. Here we are." Lorin said, opening the door.

The girls sat down in the desks that were moved off to the side of the room with the rest of their class.

"Hey." Greeted Legolas.

"Oh, hey." Azulina replied.

"This is one of the most boring classes we take." Legolas told her.

"Oh, I don't think so." Azulina replied with a smile.

"Why not?" Legolas asked.

Azulina just smiled.

"What did you do?" Legolas asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Azulina said as the teacher walked into the room.

"Okay, settle down." The teacher said, clapping her hands. "As you know, it is important to understand all forms of dance." 

Legolas looked at Azulina. 'What the hell?' He mouthed.

Azulina nodded at the teacher. 'Just wait for it.' She mouthed back.

"So, for the next little while, we will be hip hop dancing." The teacher said.

The whole class cheered. Azulina smirked at Lorin and Legolas.

"Okay, basically, you will be responsible for choreographing and performing five dances, two must be solo, and three must be in a group of at least two. The partners will be chosen. You may choose your own music." The teacher told them. "Okay, for the first dance, you will be paired as follows. Lorin and Raleena. Legolas and Celorin. Azulina and Samuil..."

Azulina groaned. _Not him!!! _She thought.

The teacher had finished making the first set of partners. "OKay, one more thing, you have to do the lip synching too." She added. "And for the secong pairings, we have Azulina and Lorin..." 

Azulina high fived Lorin. "Score!"

"And the third pairs will be..." The teacher said.

_Me and Legolas, me and Legolas._ Thought Azulina.

"...Azulina and Legolas..."

_Yes!_ She thought.

"Okay, start working with your first partners, your dances are due next week." Their teacher instructed them. "And you clothes should be in the hip hop artist style."

Azulina walked over to Samuil. "Look, I don't wanna work with you, you don't wanna work with me, there will be as little touching as possible okay?"

"Okay." He agreed. "What song do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. Some sort of collaboration, I guess." She told him.

" 'Kay. How bout I'm Real Remix?" He asked.

"Okay. Let's start our choreographing then."

"Okay."

The bell rang, and Azulina ran like hell for the door.

***********************************************************************

After class, Azulina and Lorin were in Azulina's room.

"So, what song are you doing?" Azulina asked.

"Bootylicious." Lorin answered. 

"My god, at least you get along with your partner. I have to work with that pig." Azulina said, rolling her eyes.

"He's not that bad." Lorin argued, rolling her eyes.

"Yes he is!" Azulina retorted.

***************************ONE WEEK LATER***************************

"Okay, you remember the routine?" Samuil asked.

"Yes. For the last time!!" Azulina retorted.

"Okay, go put on your costume."

Azulina walked over to the dressing room, where she changed into a short pink skirt and a white short top. She pulled a pink zip up hoodie over it, with it half unzipped.

"Okay, let's just get this over with." She said, walking out.

Azulina and Samuil walked onto the stage and their music began playing.

***********************************************************************

_Wow!_ Legolas thought as he watched Azulina dance in a short skirt. _She's soo hot!_

He watched as Samuil came on stage and started dancing with her. They were supposed to be fairly close, but there was a foot between them, and you could see there was nothing between them.

"Thank you." Their teacher said as Azulina and Samuil finished dancing.

Azulina walked over to Lorin and started whispering something, as Lorin nodded her agreement.

"Oh my god." Samuil said, sitting down.

"What?" Legolas asked.

"She is the hardest to work with!" Samuil exclaimed. "She refuses to come within a foot of you."

"Well, remember, she doesn't exactly like you that much." Legolas said, being as polite as possible. "No offense."

"None taken. I know she hates me." Samuil agreed.

"Okay, get into your second pairings." Their teacher told them as the last pair finished their dance.

Legolas watched as Azulina and Lorin sat down together and started whispering rapidly. _I can't wait until our next pair_ He thought.

***********************************************************************

"Okay, so it's one two three four five-six-seven-eight, right?" Lorin asked, moving to the beat.

"No. It's one, two, three-four, five, six, seven-and-eight." Azulina told her, moving to the beat of the music quickly.

The girls were in Azulina's room, practicing their dance.

"Right. So then we go into the down and up right?"

"No, we go into the twist with our hands above our heads."

"Right. Then, when the music goes all funky, we go into the down and up right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so, on another topic, costumes?" Lorin asked.

"Okay, here's what I was thinking. Tight pants, bright colored tops, and spiked heels." Azulina said.

"Gee Az, that sounds great, but where are we gonna find that?" Lorin asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Right here." Azulina pulled a box out from under her bed and dumped a pile of tight clothes and spiked heels onto the bed.

"I take back any comments I said about your lack of brains." Lorin said, holding up a pair of tight red pants.

"Thanks, so let's just have some fun with this shall we?" Azulina asked.

"Okay." Lorin agreed, pulling out a random pair of pants and a shirt and walking into the bathroom.

For five minutes, there was several crashing noises and various bad words coming fro the bathroom.

"You alright in there Lor?" Azulina asked.

"How the hell do you get these pants on Az?" Lorin asked.

"You undo the zipper first, brain cell." Azulina said back.

"Oh. Ooooooh, I get it! Thanks." Lorin said.

Azulina rolled her eyes.

"Okay, how do I look?" Lorin asked, walking out of the bathroom in a pair of tight black pants and a very skimpy grey top.

"You've got the shirt on backwards Lor." Azulina told her friend, looking over the top of her magazine.

"Oh." Lorin walked back into the bathroom. 

Azulina shook her head.

"Okay, is this better?" Lorin asked, walking out with the halter top on the right way.

"Ya. But it doesn't have that edge we need. The pants are great though." Azulina said, eyeing her friend's tight shiny pants with silver stitching. "You just need a top that clashes a bit more with the black, but still keeps it together. Try this." She threw a blue top at Lorin. 

"Yes, fashion master." Lorin said, walking back into the bathroom again.

"Okay, how is it?" Lorin asked, coming back out in the short, swoop necked blue top with slits in the sides.

"I like it!" Azulina said, walking up to her friend. "Wear the silver and blue heels with it."

"Okay, how bout you though?" Lorin agreed.

Azulina picked out a pair of black pants and a red shirt. "I'll try these."

She walked out of the bathroom in about one minute, wearing a pair of black shiny pants with red stitching and a red halter top. "How do I look?"

"Wow. In an outfit like that, any guy'll go nuts over you!" Lorin said, her eyes wide.

"Thanks." Azulina said. "So, how'd you do in the shoe department?"

"I haven't tried em yet." Lorin said, putting them on. She stood up, and immediatly fell over. "My god, how am I supposed to balance on these things?"

Azulina rolled her eyes. "It's like walking on your toes. Don't try and touch down with your heel."

Lorin tried to do that, and this time took about five steps before falling on top of Azulina.

"Oh god, this'll take a while." Laughed Azulina.

***********************************************************************

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Flames will be used to keep me warm. 


	8. Meet the teacher night? I'm gonna die!

Full Of Surprises

Chapter 8

HOLY CRAP!! 8 Chapters already!!! And since I have nothing better to do, I'm updating my fanfics. And eating chips and DR Pepper. Fuuuuun. But I'm going to see the Two Towers in less than 5 hours!!!!!!!! YAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: You should by now know that I own absolutely nothing. If this point hasn't yet been made clear to you, you shouldn't be allowed to walk free in the streets. In case you have the attention span of a dust mite, let me refresh your memory. I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!!!!!!!!! Except for Az, Lorin and Samuil. And some other non important characters.

************************************************************************

"Geez Lor, it's not that hard to walk!" Azulina cried in exasperation as Lorin fell into the wall for the thousandth time.

"What kind of sadistic moron invented spiked heels anyway?" Lorin grumbled as she struggled to get up.

"Lor, just stop trying to touch your heels to the floor then!" Azulina instructed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm trying!!!! How do you do this so easily anyways?"

"I have a sense of balance that is greater than that of a dust mite." Azulina shot back at her friend.

Lorin rolled her eyes and walked around the room, slightly off balance. "Hey! I'm walking-" Lorin fell flat on her face. "Not anymore." She said in a muffled voice.

Azulina fell off the bed, she was laughing so hard. Lorin started laughing so hard that she couldn't get up.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in" Azulina gasped through her laughter.

The door opened and Legolas walked in.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" He asked, noting the room that looked like some combination of a tornado and a fashion hurricane.

"Practicing our dance." Lorin explained as she tried to get up in her heels. "Az, help?"

Azulina rolled her eyes and pulled Lorin up. "Now we're attempting to walk in heels." She explained sarcastically. "Geez Lor, it's not that hard!"

"Then you try!" Lorin whined.

Azulina rolled her eyes and put on a pair of red boots with even taller heels than Lorin's and walked easily around the room.

"There."

"Oh stop bragging, I've never worn heels before." Lorin complained.

"Then wear these, they're the smallest ones I've got." Azulina said, rolling her eyes and tossing a pair of 1 inch heels at Lorin. "We're having a few problems." She explained to Legolas as Lorin walked around the room easily.

"Hey, I can actually walk in these!" Lorin exclaimed.

"Good. Dancing may be a little difficult, but what the hell." Azulina replied.

"What song are you guys doing anyway?" Legolas asked.

"He Loves You Not." Lorin answered. "Shit!" She yelled as she fell over in a corner. "Az, help meeeee." She whined.

Azulina rolled her eyes and helped her friend up. "This will take a long time."

"Well, since you guys only have three days left, I'm gonna go back to my room. See you tomorrow." Legolas said, getting up and walking out of the room.

"Damn it Az, it is so obvious that he's crazy over you!" Lorin exclaimed.

"Okay Lor, how the hell do you get that?" Azulina asked.

"It's soo obvious!" Lorin told her, rolling her eyes.

"If it's so damn obvious, how come I haven't picked up on it yet?" Azulina asked.

"Because you practically live in a bubble world Az," Lorin informed her friend, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Don't diss the bubble!" Azulina shot back.

Lorin rolled her eyes. "Oh, guess what I heard today?"

"What?"

"Our parents are coming for a meet the teacher/open house thing."

"SHIT!!!" Azulina yelled.

"What's so bad about that?" Lorin asked, puzzled at her friend's outburst.

"My dad's gonna find out a bunch of stuff I don't want him to know, dumbass!" Azulina informed her friend.

"Hasn't the school been sending him alot of letters and stuff?" Lorin asked.

"Not exactly. Arwen's been really nice about stealing them before Dad can read them." Azulina said sweetly.

"Geez, I can see why your father gets so pisssed at you all the time."

"Oh no, he only gets pissed when I get caught." Azulina replied sincerely.

The two girls both exploded in hysterical laughter.

***************** Some other day in dance class ****************************

"Okay, you ready?" Azulina asked Lorin.

"Yep." Lorin replied, adjusting her blue shirt.

"Let's get 'em chica!" Azulina exclaimed, high fiving Lorin.

The two girls walked on stage and began their routine as the music began playing.

Azulina moved to the beat of the music, forgetting about everything. As the last of the music played, the two girls finished their routine.

The entire class began clapping, some with less enthusiasm than others, like Samuil.

"Sweet!" cheered Lorin, high fiving Azulina.

"Ya baby!!!" Azulina yelled back.

The two girls started laughing as they walked off stage.

"Okay, that was excellent girls. Now, before you get with your third partners, I have something to tell you about our meet the teacher night." Their teacher began.

_Okay, am I the only one here who didn't know we HAD a meet the teacher night?!_Az thought.

"To show your parents a bit of what we have been doing in this class, I will pick the best dances of each of the three sets to perform on that night for your parents."

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Azulina muttered, banging her head on a wall with each word.

"Az, what's up?" Lorin asked.

"My dad's gonna know I switched the lesson plan!" Azulina hissed.

"So...?" Lorin asked.

"So, dumbass, I'm gonna get in trouble! And I told you this last night!" Azulina exclaimed.

"Oh." Lorin said.

"Okay, get in your third partners." Their teacher told them.

"Hey." Legolas said, coming up behind Azulina.

"Oh, hey." Azulina said absent mindedly, biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." Azulina lied.

"Right, so what d'ya wanna do?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh right. The dance. I dunno, you?" Azulina muttered.

"If I knew then would I ask you?" Legolas asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Azulina replied, dead serious. "Because you're too much of a moron to..I dunno, uh, do...something!" She shot back, laughing.

"Riight. I wouldn't talk about being a moron." He shot back.

"Oh shut up!!" She told him, rolling her eyes.

"Um...NO!!!" He retorted.

The two elves continued mindlessly arguing for no apparent reason.

***********************************************************************

Okay, that chapter sucked. I'll write more later. While I'm waiting for school to get back in so I can write more in my spare time(science class) REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	9. I didn't do it! Hey, that's like the fir...

Full Of Surprises

CHAPTER 9

DISCLAIMER: 

DT: I don't own Lord of the Rings.

Water Lily: No shit Sherlock!

DT: Gen, where the hell did you come from?

Water Lily: Do you have any pepper spray?

DT: No, but Kelsi does, why don't you go bug her?

Water Lily: Okay, bye!

************************************************************************

Azulina sat on her bed, smacking her head against the wall as she tried to think of a way to get herself out of trouble when her father found out that she had switched the lesson plan.

"Stupid!" Thunk. "Stupid!" Thunk. "How could I be so STUPID?!!!" Thunk, thunk thunk. "Okay, if I- Wait, that won't work, I've tried that once and I ended up grounded for three months. If I- No, wait, he's quite familiar with that excuse." She muttered to herself. 

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" She yelled.

"You've locked the door, dumbass!" Legolas answered from the other side.

"Oh. Right. One sec." She called back, quickly jumping up and opening the door.

"Hey," Legolas said.

"Hey," She said. "You came here because...?"

"Just wondering why you were so stressed out before." He replied.

_Damn he's hot_ She thought. "Oh, that. Well, you know that parent meeting thing?" Azulina asked.

"Ya, so?"

"You know how people have to show off their dance?" She asked.

"Ya, so?"

"You know how I switched the lesson plan?"

"I sound like a broken record. Ya, so?"

"So, dumbass, my dad's gonna know that I switched it!!" Azulina said, rolling her eyes.

"And that's bad?" Legolas asked.

"Ya, it's bad!!!!!" Azulina yelled. "He's gonna kill me!!!!"

"True. But how would he know you did it?" Legolas asked, getting the feeling he was missing something.

"Because he's my dad! He has ways of finding these things out!!!" Azulina said. She went back to smacking her head against the wall.

"Okay, okay, so he gets mad. What's the worst he can do?" Legolas asked.

"I don't know. But it'll be living hell." Azulina admitted.

"Okay, on another topic, we have less than a week, and we don't even know what song we're doing." Legolas told her.

"Geez, I knew that, I mean, I'm dumb but not that dumb." Azulina said.

"Getting to the point, what song do you wanna do?" Legolas asked.

"I don't know, you?" Azulina asked.

"I was thinking-" Legolas was cut off by Mrs. Leemin, who suddenly appeared at Azulina's door.

"Young lady!!!" Mrs. Leemin yelled. "This is by far the worst thing you have ever done!!!!!"

"What is?" Azulina asked, for the first time actually not knowing why she was getting yelled at.

"Don't play innocent with me!!!" Mrs. Leemin screeched. "I suppose you've been busy all day?"

"Doing what?" Azulina asked.

"Oh, why don't you come with me, maybe that will refresh your memory!!!!" Mrs. Leemin yelled, grabbing Azulina by the ear.

She dragged Azulina, who was trying her best to free herself, down the hall to the cafeteria, which had been "renovated". Neon paint covered the walls, and the floor was covered in footprints.

"How can you prove that this was me?" Azulina asked.

Mrs. Leemin held up a boot with a spiked heel. "I believe this belongs to you?"

"Now you're stealing my shoes?" Azulina asked.

Legolas, who had followed them down the hallway, tried to hide his laugh. 

"Back to your room!!!" Mrs. Leemin said.

Legolas gave Azulina a sympathetic look and walked down the hall.

"I swear! I didn't do it!" Azulina said. _Man, I really over use that phrase_. 

"For some reason, I don't believe that!" Mrs. Leemin yelled. "Well, we'll see if locking you in your room all weekend will refresh your memory!"

She dragged Azulina back down the hall and shoved her into her room, locking the door behind her.

Azulina proceeded to scream through her door various profanities for the better part of an hour. When that didn't work, she proceeded to kick the door again and again. The door shook, but didn't give in.

"What kind of dumbass invents a door that can't be kicked in?" Azulina asked aloud in frustration.

She looked around the room for her swords, which is when she remembered that she left them in the training room.

"Well, aren't I bright?" She asked, sitting down on her bed and staring at the ceiling. "Wait, the ceiling!!!" She yelled, standing on her bed and pushing up on the ceiling, remembering her tiled ceiling back in her room in Rivendell. When the ceiling didn't give, she collapsed back on her bed.

THE NEXT DAY.....

"Bored." Thunk. "Bored." Thunk. "Bored." Thunk. "Bored." Thunk. "Think I'm going to wind up with a concussion soon." Thunk. "Bored." And so on and so on.

LATER......

"I mean, you'd think that they would put a breakable window in here but nooo." Azulina told herself as her attempts to break the window failed.

THE NEXT DAY......

"Stupid!!! Useless!!!!! Thing!!!!!" Azulina yelled, as she whacked her not working lock picker, (aka a bobby pin) against the wall. She then chucked it at the wall.

She then chucked various objects at the wall, deciding to take her anger out on anything and everything near her.

"That! Bitch!" She yelled as she threw a random shoe at the wall.

***********************************************************************

"You'll never guess what I just did." Samuil said, sitting down next to Legolas.

"What?" Legolas asked.

"You know that Azulina girl right?" Samuil asked.

"Ya." Legolas answered.

"Well, not only did I pull the sweetest prank in history, but I framed her for it!" Samuil announced, smiling.

"You did what?!!" Legolas asked.

"I painted the cafeteria neon colors, then planted one of her dumb heeled boots." Samuil told his friend.

"You do realize that she's locked in her room now for something she didn't do, right?" Legolas asked.

"I know, isn't it great?" Samuil asked.

"No. It's stupid. So she punched you in the face. Get over it!" Legolas told his friend.

"Geez man, if I didn't know better, I'd say you liked her." Samuil said, walking off.

_Well, then I guess you don't._ Legolas thought, walking off to his room.

***********************************************************************

Azulina heard her door opening, but still didn't look up from her "nice" drawing of Mrs. Leemin. Naturally, this picture involved blood, and lots of it at that.

"You may come out of your room now." Mrs. Leemin informed her, walking away.

"Thanks, bitch!" Azulina muttered, walking out of her room and naturally heading straight for Lorin's room.

"Hey, Legolas told me what happened." Lorin greeted as she opened the door.

"Hey, how was your weekend?" Azulina asked.

"Boring as hell." Lorin said.

"Don't complain, at least you could go somewhere other than a very small room." Azulina told her friend.

"True. Speaking of which, what the hell did you do all weekend?" Lorin asked.

"Tried to escape by kicking the door down, yelling through the door, breaking the window, and using the ceiling. None of those worked, so I set my homework on fire, threw random things at the wall, and bashed my head into a wall several times." Azulina said.

"I can see about the wall part, you're forehead is purple." Lorin told her friend.

"Meh." Azulina said. "Help me. I am so bored, I think I am about to die."

"I can see that. You wanna go fight or something?" Lorin asked.

"You really wanna fight me right now? Consider how much anger I have just waiting to be taken out on something or someone." Azulina asked her friend.

"True. So, you wanna go use those wooden targets?" Lorin asked.

"Great! I can destroy something else!!" Azulina agreed.

"Else?" Lorin asked.

"So I happened to set fire to my desk. The flames stopped eventually." Azulina said absent mindedly.

The two girls ran off to take their anger out on something.

***********************************************************************

Okay, you know the drill. Review, review, review!!!


	10. Geez, It took you long enough!

Full of Surprises

Chapter 10

YAY!!!! Ten whole chapters! Thankies to Dark Omen, Scamber Dragon, Meldavane, UndomeilEvenstar, Tara, Imprisoned in Cork, Aragorn-is-the-coolest, dragonslayer, Aidenfire, jedi-jainafel, Vegesa: SSJ Jedi Knight, Legolas4me, and Ranger-ari for reviewing this fic. You guys rock! This fic has had way more success than I ever suspected, because I don't usually write fluffy fics. But anywhosies, thanks a million and keep reviewing ^_______^. Oh ya, and when I finish this fic, I'm already writing a sequel. ^_^.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lord of the Rings. Not yet. *evil smile*.

************************************************************************

Azulina and Lorin ran as fast as they could towards the target rooms, after stopping by the gym so Azulina could get her knives back.

"Okay, two rooms are open." Lorin announced.

"Great, I'll take room one, you take room three." Azulina told Lorin, walking into a room that was empty except for a wooden target in the center.

Azulina shut the door, and began hacking at the target with such ferocity that chunks of wood were flying across the room.

************************************************************************

Legolas walked around the school in the direction of Azulina's room. When he reached the room, he saw that the door was open. 

_Oh, she must have been let out_ he thought, looking into the room. He didn't se Azulina, but he did see a pile of ashes that was where her desk used to be, several boot marks in the door, lots of dents in the wall, and the floor was covered with various piles of ash. _What the hell happened in here?_ He thought.

_I bet I know where she is_. He thought, walking over to the gym.

************************************************************************

"Stupid! Moronic! Parent! Teacher! Night!" Azulina said, hacking at what wouldn't be a target for much longer. She spun the knives in her hands, attacking again and again, hair flying around her shoulders. She leapt at the target, kicking, hacking, anything to take her extreme fit of rage out on it.

"Hey." A voice said behind her.

She turned around and saw Legolas standing behind her. "Hey."

"I see you finally got out of your room." He said, walking over to her.

"Ya." She said, putting her knives back on her belt. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to see you." He told her.

_Oh. My. God. He is soooooo hot!_ She thought, looking into his eyes. "Why?"

"Because I know you didn't pull that prank." He told her.

"Ya, so?" She asked.

"And because I know who did." He admitted.

"Who?" She asked.

Legolas hesitated. "Samuil." He told her.

Azulina's eyes flashed. "Why that little..." She growled, making for the door. "I'll kill him!" She yelled, grabbing her knives form her belt.

Legolas grabbed the back of her shirt. "Calm down."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANNA DO THAT?!!!" Azulina yelled, trying to release the back of her shirt from his grasp. 

"Because there's something else I have to tell you." Legolas said quietly, letting go of Azulina.

"What?" She asked, turning around.

_Here goes nothing._ He thought. "I kinda..." He began. _Man this is akward._

"You kinda what?" Azulina asked.

"I kind like you." He admitted, looking down at the floor.

_I hate it when Lor's right_ Azulina thought. "I kinda like you too." She admitted.

"Really?" Legolas asked, looking up.

"Ya." Azulina said with a smile.

Legolas smiled, then kissed her.

************************************************************************

Azulina walked into Lorin's room smiling.

"What the hell are you so damn happy about?" Lorin asked, looking up from the large pile of notes that covered her desk.

"You were right." Azulina told her friend.

"Well duh, I'm always right." Lorin said, rolling her eyes. "Purely out of curiosity, about what?"

"Legolas." Azulina told Lorin.

"Be more specific." Lorin told her friend.

"He likes me!" Azulina cried happily.

"Told ya so!" Lorin yelled back.

Azulina rolled her eyes. "So, now that I've told him that I like him too-"

"You told him?!" Lorin shrieked.

"Ya, so?" Azulina asked.

"It took you long enough!" Lorin said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut up!" Azulina said, throwing a pillow at her friend. "Bye!"

"See ya later!" Lorin said.

************************************************************************

Azulina lay on her floor with her feet up on her bed, singing along with her stereo and reading a magazine. 

"Love it when I'm with you baby.." She sang.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Ya, come in!" She yelled, not getting up or putting down her magazine.

"Hey." Legolas said walking in.

"Hey." Azulina returned, getting up.

"Should we work on our dance thing? Because it's due in three days." Legolas asked.

"Good idea." Azulina agreed. "We never decided on a song did we?"

"Nope. Got any ideas?" Legolas asked. 

Azulina began shuffling through her CD's.

"Hey, wait a second." Legolas said.

"What?" Azulina asked, looking up.

"What about this one?" He asked, pointing to her CD player, where Mesmerize was still playing.

"Okay, sure." Azulina agreed. "Let's start."

****************************************************************

Geez, that was awfully fluffy. But review, review, review anyways okay?


	11. Uh oh

Full of Surprises

Chapter 11

THANX TO ALL U GUYS FOR REVIEWING THIS!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: DT: Okay, I don't own Lord of the Rings, but I would like to own a certain character.

Dark Omen: Kels, just wait till your birthday, I promised to get you Legolas, remember?

DT: But I want the hot elf nooo-oooow!!!

Dark Omen: While our author finds out that Lord of the Rings is on TV, and goes to drool over hot guys, I'll end this disclaimer with class. 

(Dark Omen starts to sing and the TV breaks, causing DT to go on a destructive rampage.)

************************************************************************

"You ready?" Legolas asked Azulina.

"No shit Sherlock." She answered.

Legolas laughed and rolled his eyes.

They walked onto the stage as their music started playing. As they began dancing, Azulina started trying hard not to laugh. The resulting face made Legolas almost burst out laughing too. But as the two kept dancing, they eventually stopped laughing, dancing so close that there was almost no space between them.

They finished their dance and ran off the stage, which is when Azulina totally lost it. She laughed so hard that she had to sit down. Legolas helped her up, and soon the two were kissing.

Lorin walked around the corner. "Guys, get your asses back in here."

Azulina and Legolas appeared not to notice.

Lorin rolled her eyes. "Heellllloooo? Lovebirds?"

Again, Lorin got no response.

"YO!!!!!!!!!!" Lorin yelled at the top of her lungs. "WILL YOU STOP EATING EACH OTHERS FACES ALREADY?!!!!!!!!!!"

Azulina and Legolas just kept on kissing.

Lorin rolled her eyes, pulled Azulina and Legolas apart, and shoved both of them in the general direction she had came from. "Sorry to interrupt your little snog fest, but you kinda hafta, you know, get back to class!"

"Oh hi Lorin." Azulina said absent mindedly.

"Ya, hi to you too. Get your ass back in there now unless you want another DT." Lorin said sarcastically.

"Yuh huh." Azulina said again, still looking at Legolas.

Lorin rolled her eyes. "Az, all your clothes and CD's were destroyed in a fire, and the only classes we have now are arithmetic and history."

"That's nice, Lor." Azulina said, obviously not paying attention to Lorin.

"Geez, you're pathetic, you know that?" Lorin asked.

"Mmm hmm."

"Okay, let's try this again." Lorin said. "GET YOUR ASSES BACK IN THERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU DO NOT WANNA MESS WITH ME RIGHT NOW!!!!"

"Geez Lor, there are more polite ways to tell me you have PMS, you know." Azulina told her friend.

Lorin put her face in her hands in frustration. "Just get in there before I brutally murder something. And since you and loverboy are the two things closest to me right now, I'd do it fast." She said through her hands.

Azulina laughed and walked back into the classroom, followed by Legolas. Lorin followed.

"That was great. I would like you to perform your dance for your parents." Their teacher told them. "You are dismissed."

Azulina, Legolas and Lorin ran out of the classroom.

"Gotta go, I have a DT." Lorin said.

"You really should've checked that the Lemon wasn't behind you before you kicked the door in, you know." Azulina told her friend.

"Ya ya, I was in a hurry, okay?"

"To do what?"

"....Shut up."

"No."

"Whatever. Catch you later, lovebirds!" Lorin called over her shoulder.

"Okay, on another note," Azulina began. "WE ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!!!!"

"Why?" Legolas asked.

"Because when my father sees me dancing like a slut..." Azulina began.

"What?" Legolas asked.

"For an elf, you're sure stupid, you know that?" Azulina asked. "He's gonna kill me, you dumbass!"

"Oh. Okay." Legolas told her, not really understanding.

"Right. I have to go kill something. See you later." Azulina muttered walking off.

Legolas laughed and walked back to his room.

LATER...

"Hey." Samuil said from the door.

"Hey." Legolas answered. "Come in."

"Look, I'll just get straight to the point." Samuil said. "You're going out with Azulina aren't you?"

"Umm...no." Legolas answered.

"Okay, if you say so.' Samuil told him, walking back out. "But just so you know, dating is against the school rules.

"Oh shit." Legolas said to himself.

**********MEANWHILE******************

"Hey Az." Lorin said cheerfully.

"Why are you so damn happy? What'd you kill? was there any loss of life?" Azulina asked immediately.

"Define life." Lorin joked. "I'm actually happy because I had fun with superglue."

"Uh oh." Azulina said.

"What? We shouldn't have history exams. Which by the way, you're likely failing because you torched all your notes." Lorin explained.

"Hey!" Azulina protested. "I was locked in my room all weekend! I was bored! It wouldn't have been so bad if I had at least pulled the prank, so I'd have that sense of satisfaction! And I'm sure you would have done the same."

"....True." Lorin agreed. "But, anyway, I got bad news."

"Then why are you smiling?"

Lorin stopped smiling and started looking like she was going to cry. "This better?"

"No, now it just looks like you're dying." Azulina told her friend.

"Whatever. But anyway, just so you know..." Lorin began. "Dating is against the school rules."

"And you know this how?" Azulina asked.

"I was reading the rulebook to see if I could get a DT for stealing answer keys."

"Right. I'm not even gonna ask."

"Good. But I'm gonna go see if I can copy anyone's answers. See you later!" Lorin said, walking straight into the door, swearing a couple times, opening the door, walking out and slamming the door behind her.

Azulina laughed. Lorin had never been one for dramatic exits. But she stopped laughing when she realized how much trouble she was going to be in at meet the teacher night.

***********************************************************************

Review. Now. Get the picture.


	12. The Long awaited Meet the Teacher Night

Full of Surprises

Chapter 12

I'M BAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!! Ya, I'm sorry this took so long, but I had writer's block, went on vacation, my teachers are evil morons who think I have nothing else to do, etc. But now I'm back! This fic will be over soon, but the sequel is already in progress. ^_^

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOTR. *starts crying*

************************************************************************

Azulina walked down the hall. She was pissed. Pissed at the people who had made the school rules, pissed at whoever had made that particular school rule, pissed at her father for sending her here, and pissed at herself for falling in love.

She was so busy with being pissed off at all of the above that she wasn't looking where she was going and collided with Legolas, who happened to be walking in the other direction.

"We need to talk." They both said at the same time.

"Come on, we'll talk in my room." Azulina said, grabbing his hand and pulling him through the door.

"Okay, we got a problem." Azulina began, shutting the door.

"I know, I just found out that dating is-" Legolas began.

"Against the school rules." Azulina finished. "I just found out too."

"So we should-" Legolas was once again cut off by Azulina.

"I know. We should stop seeing each other."

"When did I ever say that?" Legolas asked, confused.

"Look, I like you, you like me, that's all good, but we could really get in-" Azulina cut in impatiently.

"We could what? We could get in trouble?" Legolas asked. "Since when has that stopped you from doing anything in the past?"

Azulina looked at the floor. "But if we get expelled, we won't be able to see each other anymore."

"Well then we just can't get caught, can we?" Legolas asked, smiling.

Azulina's face split into a smile, and the two elves once again began kissing.

Lorin opened the door. "Hey Az, I was wondering if you-" She noticed Azulina and Legolas. "Damn it, why does that always happen when I'm around?" She asked aloud, closing the door and walking away.

THE NEXT NIGHT....

"Ada!" Azulina yelled, squeezing her father in a tight hug.

Elrond winced. "Hello Azulina."

"Arwen!!" Azulina screeched, seeing her sister behind her father.

"Az!!" Arwen screeched back, and the two sisters proceeded to perform the ritual greeting hand shake, but were interrupted by their father.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Not. In. Public." Elrond hissed, and both Arwen and Azulina hid their laughter at the shade of purple his face was turning in embarrassment as other parents turned to look at them.

The happy, (for now) family walked away, talking. 

"Azulina, I am surprised to see that you have not gotten in any trouble since you have been here." Elrond praised.

Azulina and Arwen exchanged a glance, then both looked at the floor to keep from laughing.

"I guess that this boarding school is really having an effect on your behavior." Elrond continued, oblivious to the fact that both of his daughters were trying desperately not to laugh.

"Ada, I have to go get ready for the presentations." Azulina gasped, running off before she totally lost it.

****************************************************************

"Hello Legolas." Thranduil greeted.

"Hello Ada." Legolas returned.

"Now, I have to have a word with you about your behavior. I do not care if you and the other elflings do not get along. Supergluing their doors shut is absolutely not acceptable." Thranduil scolded.

Legolas fought back laughter at the memory of his classmates screaming and pounding on their doors in anger. "I am sorry Ada, I was clearly not thinking."

"And playing that awful thing you call music-"

"It's called rap music, Ada." Legolas cut in patiently.

"This rap music of yours over the school intercom was not the polite thing to do." Thranduil continued.

Legolas was now very near hysterical laughter. "Have to go get ready for presentations, bye!" He gasped, running to the auditorium.

***********************************************************************

When Azulina reached the auditorium, she promptly doubled over in hysterical laughter.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Legolas asked, walking up.

"Ada is totally clueless to everything I've done since I've been here." Azulina managed through her laughter.

Legolas laughed. "Arwen must've had an awful lot of letters to stop then."

"Yep." Azulina agreed.

"Come on, let's go get ready." Legolas told her, pulling her through the stage door.

"Okay, so are our parents gonna kill us or what?" Azulina asked, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing black leather pants that were so tight, it looked as if she had been born in them, the highest pair of black heels she owned, and a black top that, aside from being skin tight, was low cut, v-necked, and very very short.

"Yep, but at least you're going out with fireworks." Legolas agreed.

"He looked mad enough when I was dancing with Lorin, I can't imagine what his face will look like now. I shoulda had Arwen bring the camera." Azulina said.

Legolas laughed. "So, you ready to dance?"

"Let's go." Azulina said, moving to center stage behind the closed curtain.

They were introduced, then the curtain lifted and their music began playing.

As Azulina was dancing so close to Legolas that her ass was practically in his lap, she glanced out at the audience. "Boy, my dad looks mad." She muttered.

"Mine too." Legolas replied.

As the two elves finished their dance and the curtain dropped, they heard Mrs. Leemin telling their parents that the parent teacher interviews would then begin.

Legolas and Azulina both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, so we've delayed our deaths for an hour or so." Legolas said.

"Come here." Azulina said, pulling him into a closet and locking the door behind them.

***********************************************************************

Lorin opened the door of the supply closet. _'There has to be lighter fluid in this place somewhere."_ She thought. _'I mean, this door was locked, there must be some dangerous stuff in here. It's a good thing I know how to pick a lock.'_

She opened the door all the way and found Legolas and Azulina in the middle of another 'snogfest'. "Not again!" She whined, slamming the door in disgust.

***********************************************************************

Elrond was getting madder and madder. Not only had he found out that Azulina had been pulling pranks and causing mayhem the whole time she had been at boarding school, but the school couldn't even get the letters to him.

As he was in the middle of the complete run down of every prank she had pulled, with his purple face in his hands, someone knocked at the door.

"Come in." Mrs. Leemin called.

"Is this your daughter?" A teacher shrieked, dragging Azulina into the room by her ear.

"Yes." Elrond said reluctantly. "What did she do now?"

"She was found IN A SUPPLY CLOSET WITH ANOTHER STUDENT!!!!" The teacher shrieked loudly.

"He does have a name, you know!" Azulina corrected, rolling her eyes.

"YOUNG LADY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Elrond thundered, and Azulina was truly scared for the first time in a while.

"Yes Ada?" She squeaked.

"THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!!!!!!! YOU ARE COMING HOME WITH ME THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled as loud as he could.

"I'm sorry?" She squeaked.

"GO GET YOUR THINGS!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, and Azulina ran off to her room.

She quickly packed her stuff, then went to say good bye to Lorin.

"I'm leaving." She began.

"Oh no." Lorin said, hugging her friend. "I'll write okay?"

"Bye." Azulina said, running off before she started crying.

She ran straight into Legolas, who grabbed her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I have to go. Goodbye." She stuttered, hugging him and running off carrying the box of her stuff.

************************************************************************

Legolas was walking down the hall to find Azulina when she ran into him, literally.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing the tears in her eyes.

"I-I have to go. Goodbye." She sobbed, hugging him and running off again.

"Wait!" he called, but she didn't turn.

He watched her retreating back until she turned a corner, knowing it may be the last time he ever saw her again.

***********************************************************************

Okay, that was sure a fluffy ending. Man oi. Review, and I'll work on the sequel.


End file.
